


After 10 Years

by fangirl6202



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Flashbacks, M/M, New York, New York City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8820736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl6202/pseuds/fangirl6202
Summary: While waiting for a childhood friend, Nico di Angelo recounts his story to a police officer passing by, and the past decides to catch up with him.





	

  The police man walking down the abandoned New York City street was humming lightly to himself as he passed the houses and listened to the traffic of the city somewhat far away. Nights like these were his favorite. It was drizzling lightly, a chilly breeze forcing him to turn up his collar, and no one wanted to be out in the streets at the moment. Oh yes, 11 at night was definately his favorite time, when the city was tired, but not asleep. New York never sleeps. 

  He walked past several closed establishments, when he saw something in the darkness. There. Leaning in the door of a closed-down resteraunt was the silhouette of a man, probably young. Couldn't be older than 30. The police man made a beeline for him.

  As he approached him, he could see the man throw his hands up. Before the police man could open his mouth, the man started speaking. 

  "Its okay, sir. I have a reason to be here." 

  "Oh?" The police man said curiously. "And that would be?"

  "An agreement," The young man said. "An agreement over 10 years ago. "

  A car passed by at that moment, the headlights illuminating the young man for a few seconds. He was young, 25 at best, with pale ivory skin and brown eyes. His hair was a touseled brown and black color, looking like he never brushed it. A long white scar cut from his left cheek to the bottom of his left eye. The collar of his black trenchcoat was also turned up, showing the expensive brand sewed onto it. 

  "This place," The young man said, gesturing at the building behind him, "Used to be a resteraunt. Auntie Em's."

  The police man nodded. "Until two years ago. They closed it down due to health code violations."

  "Hmm. Thats too bad. They made the best burgers for miles. Anyways, about 10 years ago, I used to live here. When I was 6, my dad left, and a year later, my sister and Mother were killed in a shooting. I was left with nothing. I learned to live on the streets, but I was taken in by a nice family when I was 10. The Jacksons. They had a son, Percy, who was 2 years older than me."

  The man smiled as he remembered, showing pearly white teeth. 

  "Me and him got along fine. We became best friends. Hell, he was my only friend. Man, he was a bastard at times though. Always so goody goody. I loved him, though. After a few years, though, I started loving him in a less ... platonic way..." He trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck, showing a simple gold band on his wrist with the word Soldatino carved in elegant cursive. 

  "When I was 15, though, we found my father. Apparently, he was living in New Orleans with his new daughter, Hazel. He said how had tried finding me for so long. Of course, him being my technical legal guardian, the court decided I was to live with my father. My last night in New York was August 18. Percy's birthday. We ate to celebrate for him and to say goodbye to me. At the end of the night, me and Percy made a promise. That in 10 years at the exact same time and place, we'd meet back up. "

  "And New Orleans? How did that suit you?"

  The young man shrugged. "It was muggy. Didn't agree with me. My father and sister made it ok, though. They loved me and we braved it through together. Of course, I had a few... troubles in school. Started picking fights. Forcing myself to learn how to punch someone. They say New York is a bad city, but New Orleans is the city that forced me to toughen up. So many times I wanted to go back to New York, to the Jacksons, to Percy." 

  He glanced at a watch on his left hand. "I'll give it 30 minutes for him to come. If I know Percy at all, he'll be here." He chuckled darkly. "Ironic thing? I don't remember what he looks him anymore. All I remember are those gorgeous green eyes of his."

  The police man nodded. "Well, I wish you luck. Tell this Percy fellow I wish him a happy birthday." 

  The man nodded back. "Will do, Officer. You have a good night."

  The police man walked off, whistling a cheerful tune, leaving Nico to ponder. 

  Would Percy come? Had he forgotten the deal? 10 years was a long time to remember something. Too long. 

  Ten minutes had passed when he heard footsteps approach him followed by a happy voice. "Nico? Is that you?"

  Nico stood up, turning to the voice. His heart started thumping and a rush of adrenalene shot through his veins. "Percy? Oh thank God, I was starting to--"

  Another car passed, the headlights showing Nico who he was speaking to. 

  A blonde man with blue eyes wearing plain clothes. That wasn't what jolted Nico's senses, though. It was the gun he could see tucked in the man's waistline.

  Police. 

  Nico took off running without a second thought, sprinting into the city. 

  "Hey!" The unknown man shouted to Nico, not very far behind. "Stop running!" 

  Nico ran and ran until he was in the middle of a busy sidewalk, shoving people aside and listening as his chaser was hot on his heels. 

  Nico knew this part of New York like the back of his hand. Growing up on the streets had its perks. A few buildings down was an alley where Nico could easily jump the--

  Suddenly, arms grabbed his waist as his chaser tackled Nico to the ground. Nico's head cracked on the pavement as shrieks rose up around him. 

  "Nikolas di Angelo," the man said, pulling out hand-cuffs from God-knows-where. He put them around Nico's wrist without bothring to ask if they were too tight. "You are arrested for multiple credit card scams, two armed bank robberies, and the murder of Will Sollace. N--"

  "Will Solace's death was a complete accident," Nico said, spitting out blood. "I never knew my partner put in real bullets. I never meant to kill anyone."

  The police man looked at him quizzically and hoisted Nico to his feet. He read Nico his rights and Nico said he understood the terms.

  "One last thing," He said, pulling out a piece of paper. "I have a note for you from Captain Jackson." 

  Nico's blood turned to ice and his breathing hitched. "Jackson?" He whispered, eyes wide. 

  The man nodded and held out the note for Nico to read.

  Nico read the note 3 times, then 7 times, then 9. By then, his shoulders were shaking and tears rushed down his face. He held his head high, though, when the cop car came to take him away. The crowd that had gathered watched anxiously as Nico was shoved into it.

  As it sped off, Nico thought back to the note, and thats when he broke down sobbing.

-

 

_"Nico._

 

_I was there at the exact time you wanted me to be. I was so excited to see you again, to remember what you looked like, to finally be able to kiss your lips like I've wanted to ever since I was 13. I had always liked you and for the past ten years I have been in love with you. But when that car passed by, I saw your face. I saw the face of the most wanted man in Chicago, Dallas, and Seattle. What happened to you, Nico? What happened to my soldatino? You killed a man, Nico. Thats not the little boy I knew._

_I almost didn't do it. I almost just left. But I have a job to help this city, and I will. But I couldn't bring myself to turn you in myself, so I got my best man in the field to do it. I'm sorry. I wish I could just tell you that I'll do everything to help, but I won't. I have to accept the fact that the boy I fell in love with isn't the man I saw outside of Auntie Em's tonight. I'm sorry it had to be this way._

_I love you,_

_Captain Percy Jackson."_


End file.
